Dead Or Alive V2
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu dies because of Gray, leaving a guilty Lucy heart-broken. But is he really dead? This is a revised version of the story so I hope you enjoy it!


**PROLOUGE -JULY 7, X792 ( 5 Years Ago)**

**In this fanfic, after waking up from a coma that gave Lucy amnesia, Gray kisses Lucy who suddenly falls in love with him, she then tells Natsu that she wanted to start a new life instead of getting back her memories, happy that Gray is her new boyfriend. Not wanting this, Natsu tries to get Lucy to remember that he is her boyfriend, but every time he does, Gray threatens him and attacks Natsu, telling the fire mage that he had his chance and that Lucy was his now. Eventually Gray goes too far and ends up almost killing the fire mage but was stop by Lucy who saw the fight and suddenly regains all her memories when she saw the bloody body of her real boyfriend. Now Natsu is on the verge of life death! Will he live or will he die?**

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

It's been four hours. Four hours since Natsu was admitted into Magnolia Hospital after being brutally attacked by that cold hearted ice in the guild heard the news. Especially the part where that bastard Gray was responsible. And speaking of the devil, he approached me. I gave him the most vicious glare.

"LEAVE ME ALONE GRAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled at Gray.

"Come on Lucy! I'm trying to apologi-" He didn't get to finish. I slapped his face. Hard.

"I don't want to hear you apologize. It's your fault. You kissed me in front of Natsu, my real boyfriend. Making me develop feelings for you. Making me fall for you. And because of you, Natsu was left heartbroken. It's mostly my fault that this happened, but you went and took advantage of my amnesia you asshole! You attacked and threatened him when he tried to make me remember who I truly loved. You wanted to make sure that I never got my memories back. So take your shit apology and shove it up your ass! We are done! But then again, our relationship was a a fucking fraud! A fake! You don't mean a damn thing to me! You were never anything to me! I never want to see you again, or want you anywhere near me!" I slapped him once more before returning to my seat in the waiting room next to Mira, Wendy (with Happy in her arms) and Levy.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU GRAY! GO TO HELL!" When I finished the authorities arrived and handcuffed him and placed a magic circle on him, probably to prevent him from using his magic in case he tried to resist.

"Gray FullBuster, you're under arrest, for the attempted murder of Natsu Dragneel." The Fiore soldiers took him away, his face towards the ground as he walked to the carriage. That's when the Master came.

"Master will Natsu be ok?" I asked, but too scared to know what the answer will be.

"The truth? I do not know. I do not know." He stated giving me the honest answer as I sadly shake my head.

We waited for what seem like hours in silence. Too scared to speak. We hear the light tap of footsteps coming from the corridor the doctor went down. 'Speak of the devil' and he will appear.' Are my thoughts as he walks towards us with a somber expression. We all snap our attention towards him wanting to know if Natsu will be alright. He said five words that will I never unhear . "We did all we could." I broke down completely when it all came crashing down. "Natsu knows that he does not have much time left. He has asked for you all to see him. I have to report that he only about 10 minutes to life left to live."

The doctor turned and walk back towards Natsu's room and we followed him. Tears are still streaming down our faces, especially me. We are silent not knowing what will happen in the next ten minutes.

We walk into the room finally holding back our tears and see Natsu flashing his signature grin. "Yo." He state with what sounds like he hasn't slept in a week.

"I know I'm not going to make it so I am going to say a few things before I go. Happy."

"Yes Natsu?" Happy whisper.

"I just wanted to let you that you were one of my dear friends that I've ever known. Please be strong when I'm gone, okay?"

"O-o-o-okay. (sniffle) I will." Happy said with tears in his eyes.

"Ezra" he started after a minute.

"Y-yes" for the first time I have heard her stammer.

"I want to tell you I always thought of you as my big sister who always guided me on the right path. So thanks for watching out for me."

"I will always remember those words, thank you." Erza said crying. He then looks at me.

"Lucy…" He reached out for me with his trembling arm. I went closer to him, and held his hand in mine.

"Natsu…please forgive me…" I pleaded, hoping he will say yes.

"It's okay Lucy, as long as you remember who I am that's (roughly coughs blood out before continuing) all right…I forgive you..." The minute he stopped is when I started crying really hard and held him in my arms.

"PLEASE NATSU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I GOT ALL MY MEMORIES BACK! I REMEMBER THAT YOU'RE MY REAL BOYFRIEND! I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE THINGS I SAID AND DID! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU NATSU!" I yelled out. I had to let him know how guilty I felt about all this. He smiled at me and pulls me close to him.

"I love you…too…Lucy…" Those were his last words than kisses me. I kissed him back hard. Our lips touched until Natsu's lips stopped moving. His heart stopped. No heartbeat. He was gone. I pulled away and looked at his pale face. Lifeless. His eyes were dead white. I flung myself right next to Levy and I took all my sadness and cried till I ran out of tears.

"Goodbye, Natsu." I whispered sadly.

Several Days Later

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone dressed in black, all wearing sad faces. Gray however was not present. That bastard was sentenced to life of torture in prison for what he did to my Natsu as well as have his Ice Make Magic stripped from him along with the Fairy Tail mark on his chest removed. The funeral started with Reedus having several paintings made showing Natsu as a child to when he and I started dating. The guild felt nostalgic when they saw the pictures. All I felt was pain and sorrow. Who could blame me?

Everyone at the funeral had said a few words about Natsu. Most of it were good things about him. Then the time came when it was my turn to speak. I wanted to speak from my heart about Natsu, and how much he really meant to me.

"Natsu Dragneel, he is the man who brought me to Fairy Tail. The man who saved me so many times when my life was in danger. And most of all, (tears formed in my eyes as I tried to finish) the man who I loved so much but forgot. He was everything to me, and all I did was hurt him. Natsu. If you can here me, I just want to say how sorry I am for loving the wrong person and trying to shut you out of my life. I truly regret everything I did, especially forgetting who I really loved. I'm sorry Natsu, I...I love you." I finished and fell to the ground, mortified. Mira and Erza had to help me back up.

Then came the time to bury him. The moment that Natsu was buried, I cried my heart out. Most of the guild tried to muffle their cries, but it was no good. The guild shed tears for the loss of there fire mage. Me however, I lost more than just a guild mate, a friend, or a teammate, I lost the love of my life.

The funeral came to an end. Everyone took their time and left but I was the last one so I can have more time then anyone and stayed behind and sat at the grave-stone implanted. The grave read:

Natsu Dragneel

Born - Unknown Died - July 7 X792

Beloved by Lucy Heartfilia

Son Of Igneel and a true Fairy Tail Mage

It was too hard for me to leave him. How could I? Natsu was e man I loved so much, but he died thanks to me, but Gray was the one who killed him, and I will never forgive him. Eventually I left, with tears in my eyes, I couldn't leave yet, not before looking at his grave one last time, and arrived at my apartment after a slow pace walk from Kardia Cathedral. When I got inside, I saw that Mira had left Natsu's scarf on my table (I knew it was her because she was the only one who can remove the blood stains off the scarf). It was the only thing that I had left of my beloved dragon slayer. That night, I couldn't get any sleep.

One Month Later

A month had passed since Natsu died. The guild wasn't as rowdy and loud as it's always been. Everyone were like zombies. No life at all, they just walk, groan, and repeat. Me, I just stayed at my apartment, too ashamed and mortified to go back to the guild so Erza took it upon herself to pay my rent. I just wasn't ready to face anyone at the guild, nor go on jobs to earn money.

Six Months Later

Six months had passed. The guild was back to normal. So to speak. Everyone except me. I tried my hardest to move on. But it was so difficult to, especially since every night, my dreams are mostly about Natsu. Right now, I'm trying to learn at least four different types of magic so I can get back to doing jobs, one of them being fire magic. In memory of Natsu.

**I had to remake the story since the story so far didn't exactly turned out the way I planned it to so bear with me on this revised version of "Dead or Alive".**


End file.
